


A Moonlit Lesson

by firestriker888 (Ally_Cross)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Cross/pseuds/firestriker888
Summary: When Cecil struggles with his own shortcomings, it take a friend to remind him that someone will always have his back.





	A Moonlit Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It's rough, but I intend to polish it better later. This was for a fanfic exchange for Sugarpixi. Enjoy!

It was a clear night.  Not a cloud was in the sky to obscure the brilliant light of the stars.  Each one glowed, creating a pinpoint amidst the canvas of darkness.  Together, the myriad of stars orchestrated a symphony of light, blazing through the black and illuminating the world below.  However, nothing could compare to the ethereal light of the full moon.  The starlight seemed to be harmonizing with the moonlight, emphasizing its beauty and dominance in the night sky.  The moon poured its light into the window of a rehearsal room, shooing the darkness away.  It was empty save for a piano, a few chairs lining the wall, and the boy sitting under the moonlight. 

            _Beautiful._ Cecil thought as he stared up at the moon.  Slowly, he closed his eyes, basking in the light.  Just sitting here made him forget how tired he was, how much his body ached, how much work he still had to do.  He tried to ignore how hot and thirsty he was and focus on the moonlight, but it was difficult with all the worrisome thoughts swirling around in his head.  Once again, he and the rest of STARISH were scheduled for a live television performance.  This time, they would be featured artists highlighted in the Tokyo Music Festival, which was one of the year's most anticipated music events.  They were slated to perform three brand new songs.  Although he had had no issues learning the songs, it was the choreography he was having trouble with.  The steps were so complicated and fast paced that it made his head spin.  So here he was, in an empty rehearsal room in the middle of this night, practicing on his own...or at least trying to.  Even after hours of practicing alone, his dancing was still riddled with mistakes and mishaps.  He probably had less than half of the choreography down and there were only three days left until their performance.                

            Cecil leaned his head back against the wall.  Who was he kidding?  It was hopeless.  No matter how much he tried, he couldn't figure the steps out.  Frustration bubbled up inside him, making his chest hurt.  Out of all of STARISH, he was the worst dancer.  During rehearsals, his clumsiness would slow down everyone else.  Though they were encouraging and kind, Cecil still felt he was holding them back and that made him feel worse than he already did.  Sighing, he grabbed the water bottle that was beside him and raised it to his mouth, but as he tried to take a swig, he was met with nothing but mocking dryness.  A spark of anger surged through him.  He crushed the water bottle in his fist.  The crunching sound of plastic sent a thrill of satisfaction down his spine, but it was quickly replaced by a sense of dread.  Everything was going wrong.  He could picture it now.  He'd screw up the entire performance.  He'd make a fool of himself and the others on live television.  He'd never be able to show his face again.  He'd-   

            Suddenly, the door swung open, illuminating the dark room with a harsh and bright light.  Cecil yelped in surprise as he shielded his eyes. 

            "Cecil?!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

            Cecil blinked a few times.  As his eyes adjusted, he recognized the short, blonde haired boy standing in the door way.  His friend was wearing a simple T-shirt, sweatpants, and sneakers.  He had a towel draped over his right shoulder and a small duffle bag slung over his left.  He looked surprised and slightly annoyed.     

            "Syo!"  He took a deep breath, putting a hand to his heart.  "You scared me!"

            "I scared you?" Syo replied incredulously.  "Well, what about you?  It's creepy as hell sitting in the dark like that!"  He waved his hand at him to emphasize his point.  Cecil frowned.  He could see his point.  Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.  "Sorry," he mumbled, feeling foolish.

            Syo sighed.  "What are you doing here anyway?  It's almost 2 AM."

            "I could ask you the same thing."

            "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I figured I might as well work out a little."  Syo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway.  "But don't change the subject.  What are you doing here?"

            Cecil couldn't look him in the eye.  Instead, he trailed his finger on the wooden floor, absentmindedly making swirls.  "I was...um...I...was practicing." 

            "Practicing the routines?" Syo asked.

            "Yes."

            "Since when?"

            Cecil swallowed.  He was tempted to lie, to hide what he had been doing.  But then again, what was the point in doing that?  "Since 9:00." He answered weakly.

            "Eh?!" Syo's sudden outburst made Cecil flinch, but the blonde didn't notice.  "You've been practicing for five hours?"

            Painfully, Cecil nodded.  It was strange.  He felt ashamed and embarrassed to admit it.  He wasn't sure if it was his pride that was making him feel this way.  Actually, no.  That wasn't it.  He knew that he was doing terribly.  That was why he was here instead of sleeping.  Then, why...

            "Cecil, did you hear me?" Syo said.

            Cecil snapped his head up.  Instantly, he noticed that the sharp and slight annoyed was gone from Syo's voice, replaced by a kinder and softer tone.  "Sorry, what did you say?"

            "I asked if you've been making any progress.  I mean, you've been practicing for five hours.  Have you gotten any better figuring out the steps yet?"

            At his friend's question, Cecil felt his insides wither from the familiar sense of dread.  Once again, he could lie.  He could say that he had learned all the choreography with ease.  However, Syo would probably find out he lied sooner or later, or at least not until tomorrow's rehearsal where he and the rest of STARISH would watch him mess up again for the umpteenth time. 

            "N-no." He stuttered out. 

            Cecil watched Syo's face for any reaction.  He was expecting annoyance, distaste, disappointment.  Suddenly, an image of the other five members' disappointed looks flashed through his mind.  The thought of their negative reactions made Cecil nauseous.  He had disappointed them.  He had let them down when they had needed him to do his part.  Now, he was a failure in their eyes.  He brought his knees to his chest, then pressed his forehead down on his kneecaps. 

 _Breathe.  Just breathe._ He told himself as his anxiety began to build again.  His breath came out in shallow gasps.  He curled his arms around his head, trying to calm himself down.  However, the anxiety and frustration was muddling most of his thoughts, rendering his body useless.  In the smallest part of his mind that was still sane, Cecil understood now why he had wanted to lie to Syo.  Disappointment.  That was what he was afraid of.  He was scared of disappointing his friends.  As he thought about it more and more, his breathing became more and more shallow and the anxiety became heavier and heavier, crushing him.    

            Syo immediately hurried from the doorway towards Cecil.  _Crap, he's having another panic attack._ He thought as he knelt in front of him.  "Oi, Cecil!" Syo cried.  Instinctively, he reached out to touch him.  He was shocked at how warm his skin was.  Then, he noticed the empty water bottle.  _He's dehydrated._ Quickly, Syo unzipped his duffle bag and took out a water bottle.  "Cecil, here.  Drink this."  He pressed it against his palm.  Cecil's fingers curled around the bottle.  Then, he raised his head up to drink.  He gulped down the water quickly, as if he was a dying man drinking life giving nectar. 

            Syo watched Cecil drink with wide eyes.  He had known Cecil had been practicing outside of rehearsals every chance he got.  Hell, everyone else knew it too.  Cecil had always been such a hard worker when it came to stuff like this.  But five hours late at night?  It was too much. 

            Cecil gasped as he finished drinking.  His chest was still heaving and his eyes were still wide, but besides that, it looked like he had calmed down a little.  "Cecil, are you ok?" Syo asked, concern tinting his voice.  His friend just shook his head, clasping the almost empty bottle in his fist.  "No, I'm not ok.  I've been practicing for five hours now and I'm not improving in the slightest.  And the performance is in three days!"  He buried his head in his hands.  "I can't do this!"

            "Yes, you can!" Syo argued, gently grabbing Cecil's wrists so he would look at him.  "Remember when we were rehearsing for the Utapri Awards a year and a half ago, you couldn't stop doing that Agna Dance?  Well, you got over it the same way with what you're doing now.  You're practicing really hard, even outside of rehearsals and you're giving it 110%."

            "But-"

            "No buts!  I know you can do this!  You did it before and you can do it again."  Syo let go of his wrists.  "Besides, me and the other guys believe in you.  You got this." 

            Cecil blinked at him.  He didn't know what to say.  Syo's words had made the dread go down a little and he was grateful for the encouragement.  More than that, he was touched that him and the others believed in him.  "Thank you, Syo." He murmured.  

            Syo nodded once, then pulled himself to his feet.  "Now then," he said, brushing off his pants.  "Let's take it from the top."

            Cecil blinked.  "W-what?"

             Syo planted his hands on his hips and grinned.  "Well, you were only able to get rid of that Agna Dance with my help.  I figure that I can help in the same way."  He almost seemed proud of himself as he beamed.  "Now come on," he said, extending his hand out to Cecil.  "Let's go!"

            Cecil looked up at his friend.  His energy and enthusiasm was infectious and he felt himself regaining determination.  "Ok!" He exclaimed as he took Syo's hand.  In the back of his mind, Cecil praised the Muses for leading to him to a great friend, one who was willing to help him in his time of need and who supported him 110%.

            So there, in the moonlit room under the myriad of stars, the bonds of friendship were once again forged.   


End file.
